Little Robin
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Alois is holding a fancy dress ball and the Viscount is there on lookout for a specific little bird. But what if that little bird is someone Alois has already claimed? [tell me if I should change the rating to T...]


**I can't yet can believe these two are related...**

* * *

"Oh I do wonder if my little robin will turn up, dear cousin" Aleister pondered aloud to the Trancy Earl, who sat in his seat at the front of the ballroom, hand supporting his cheek as his elbow balanced on the arm of the throne-like chair.

Alois huffed loudly to deliberately express his annoyance. "And how will you know what it's them if they're dressed up? I did make this a fancy dress ball after all".

"I'd know my little robin anywhere, dear cousin!"

"Alright, then describe her to me". He beckoned Claude to lean down and whispered in his ear. "Is Ciel here yet?" Claude shook his head negatively and Alois huffed again, his fingers drumming softly on the other chair arm.

"Oh my robin is so much more beautiful than any woman I've ever laid eyes on!" Aleister began, and Alois swore his eyes turned into hearts. "The beautiful pink dress that fits her so perfectly, especially around the waist and the hips". Alois thought he was about to be sick. "And that one dark blue topaz eye, I bet both are beautiful but the way that dark blue-slate coloured hair covers one is simply wonderful". Wait a minute...that description sounded familiar... "That sweet little smile she always gives me and only me..." No, wait, take back that last thought Alois. "pink rose heads surrounding the hem of the matching hat". Yes, definitely take that last thought back. "It could be as if she were Earl Phantomhive's twin sister!" At that, Alois cracked up into a massive burst of laughter which most people ignored since it'd been the third time that night he'd bounced into spontaneous giggles.

Once Alois had calmed down, the doors opened and the two cousins turned their heads towards it to see the exact person Aleister had just described. Alois' jaw fell open in astonishment for...that was Ciel in fancy dress, wasn't it?! He took one glance at his cousin to find he'd disappeared and when he looked back at the most recent guest, Aleister was hugging her so much it looked like she was suffocating.

Giving a small annoyed but also amused growl, Alois made his way down to the pair (his thoughts about the girl being Ciel confirmed when he saw Sebastian) with Claude following at his heels and gave a sweet smile to them, holding out his hand to Ciel, who quickly but gratefully took it and spun the poor child out of the Viscount's hold and into his own more gentle one. "Oh you were right, cousin, she is a delectable one".

"Now wait a minute Alois, you can take your pick of most of the young girls here to become your betrothed someday but _not_ my little robin!"

Ciel, who was confused by the term 'cousin' being exchanged between the two, looked up at Alois and noticed the flash in his icy blue eyes that signified nothing but a challenge being accepted. What exactly was Alois thinking? The two Earls had already become quite an item within their last few meetings, and it had taken Alois nearly being run over by a carriage for Ciel to blurt out his deep hidden feelings about the Trancy boy.

"Oh really now? Is that so? Well, what if your 'little robin' here already found someone? Did she ever claim to be in love with you as you are her?"

"Well...n-not exact-"

"Ugh, are all my relatives sick perverts on the inside I wonder? It breaks my heart to be part of this atrocious family name if that is the case! Now my dear," Alois smirked, turning to Ciel, "would you like to have a private dance with me?" Ciel nodded, still slightly in a confused daze and let Alois lead him away from the Viscount.

* * *

"What _are_ you wearing?"

"Oh shut up Trancy, I was forced to wear it".

"I'm not saying it's bad, oh no, my cousin has somewhat of a good taste".

"If you must know, Elizabeth arrived early since we were coming here together on agreement, and she managed to find it and said I should wear it. I only agreed because otherwise she'd only cry and that's not something I want to happen to her".

"Makes you sound like you care".

"She's my cousin. And what about you and the Viscount? He called you his cousin".

"That's simply because he is my cousin, Ciel. He's on the side of my Uncle Arnold by blood, and that man is nothing but a greedy pig wanting my money all the time". The blond grumbled that last part to himself although Ciel heard him and gave a tiny smile, stepping forward a bit during their dance and placing his head on Alois' chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"Your cousin's not a man I'm particularly fond of".

"So I could tell. Why is that?"

"Nothing important. The dress was used as a disguise for an old case that's all. All happened long before you and I met".

"Wait, did he happen to throw a ball of his own?"

"Yes...why?"

Alois smirked and chuckled, not being able to hold himself back. "I...I was there too! Haha!"

Ciel's eyes went side as he jerked his head back and glared up at the older boy. "You _what?!_ "

"I was there at his ball! He told me about how he'd met a pretty young lady there. And to think it was you, Ciel Phantomhive".

"Oh hush up! ...And just because I know you're going to imply at it, maybe I did decide to agree with Elizabeth in wearing this stupid thing to try and impress you..."

"Knew it~" Alois sang and giggled. "But there was no need, I love you as you are. Cold and hostile".

Ciel gave a small hum of agreement and rested his head back against the Trancy blond's chest. "And I guess I love you too. Flamboyant and confident".

"Stay the night, Ciel".

"Hm? Why? The Viscount's not staying the night too is he, since he's your dear old cousin?"

"No, no, nothing like that, silly" Alois giggled. "It gets lonely here with just Claude, Hannah and the triplets, that's all. It's why I throw balls like these once in awhile, to conceal my boredom and do something fun with more lively company".

Ciel thought it over and nodded against the boy. "Fine, but only as long as the Viscount comes nowhere near me for the rest of the night. It'll be your job to keep his hands off me".

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he never touches you again, not even the slightest brush of a fingertip on accident".

The two continued to dance into the night and Alois kept his promise. Aleister kept his distance from the two after seeing that after the dance they weren't separating from one another's company. Alois then took Ciel out onto the balcony at the front of his manor and the two shared a sweet kiss under the moon and stars.

So maybe the Viscount had found his little robin again, but that little robin had flown the nest and found itself a new one.

* * *

 **Oh gee, the moment I read that Aleister and Alois were cousins I just cracked up xD Also has anyone noticed that the Trancy family mostly have their first name beginning with A? Alois, Arnold, Aleister... Hehe, the things you notice when you read into fandoms and their characters :D**


End file.
